


Untitled

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer





	1. Part 1

This must have been the 4th night in a row where Christen Press found herself wide awake at 2:00 am. Being at camp with two-a-day trainings was enough to help her fall asleep - she just couldn’t stay asleep. 

Staring at the ceiling, she willed herself to feel tired but couldn’t get there. She remembered when she would wake up in the middle of the night as a kid and wander into her parent’s room. Her mom would always say, “Why are you up in the wee hours of the night, sweetheart!” As an adult, Christen can’t figure out why they refer to them as the wee hours of the night when there’s nothing small about the thoughts kicking around in her head. 

She wanted more than anything to make this team. She was fitter than ever and feeling more secure in her own head. The experience of losing the Olympics and playing abroad had delivered a sophistication to her inner dialogue that she had never been able to reach before. She always knew that she was good, but now, she knew that her physical skill was matched with an emotional depth that made her truly lethal and absolutely crucial to this team. This was her edge.

She was also completely certain that she was in love with her best friend. What started as a crush had grown into something real. She knew it was real and was almost as certain that it was mutual. If she acted on this, gave into to the merciless pull, was she risking losing her best friend? What if she took a chance and lost everything.

She finally fell back asleep around 4:00 and was able to get a few hours of precious sleep before the breakfast window was closed.

“You look tired Pressi.” Kelley O’Hara said as Christen grabbed an empty seat between Kelley and Tobin. 

“Can’t sleep” Christen replied through a yawn. In the next moment, Tobin’s leg was against hers. Not pressing, just there, always there. Just as Christen could always count on Kelley to fill any kind of silence, she was also certain that she and Tobin would always find a way to make contact. To eliminate the space between them. 

“I slept great!” Kelley exclaimed. “We must have run 15 miles yesterday - my head hit the pillow and the next thing I know - my alarm was going off.”

Christen managed to block out Kelley’s nonsensical morning chipperness for the rest of the meal. 

After breakfast, they piled in the vans to take them to their training field. Christen slid into the back seat next to Tobin, leaned her head on Tobin’s shoulder and closed her eyes. It was a 10 minute ride to the field and she could feel herself start to drift, her eyelids so heavy.

Christen could feel Tobin’s soft honey-brown hair against the back of her head. Her sweatshirt was warm and smelled like laundry. 

When they arrived, Tobin turned her head so her lips were a few inches from Christen’s ear. “We’re here, Chris. One more day and then a day off. You can sleep in tomorrow, K?” Tobin could feel Christen smile against her shoulder.

Christen looked up at Tobin with sleepy eyes and said “Can we take a nap later? I always sleep better with you.”

“Sure” Tobin said softly. Tobin remembered the first time they slept in the same bed. She thought about it a lot actually. They were just kids - sharing a room at a camp when they were teenagers. Camp went a few weeks and Tobin and Christen roomed together the whole time. It was the last morning when the players would have breakfast and leave for the airport to return home to their lives. Tobin’s flight was first thing in the morning so she had to skip breakfast as well as the goodbyes. She woke up early and peeled herself out from under Christen, who was wrapped around her waist with a leg draped over hers. She got herself showered and packed up. Before leaving, she leaned down next to the bed and put a hand on Christen’s head and softly traced her thumb along Christen’s hairline. 

“Bye Chris, I gotta go. Have a safe flight, ok.”

Christen inhaled deeply with a furrowed brow waking up from a deep sleep. She looked confused and sat up quickly.

“Don’t go” she whispered abruptly

“I have to” Tobin said with a small smile

Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her in. “I’m going to miss you so much. Text me, okay?” 

“Of course”

“A lot”

“Ok”

Christen put her hands on either side of Tobin’s face and peppered her face with kisses. Not romantic kisses, just sweet kisses with soft lips starting at one cheek up to her temple, across her forehead and back down to the other side. It was over almost as soon as it began but it took Tobin’s breath away. Christen flopped her head back down on the pillow and was back asleep almost instantly. Tobin stood up from the bed, staring at Christen trying to understand the shift that took place within her bones. She steadied her breathing and headed out of the hotel to the airport. 

Despite the lack of sleep, Christen was on fire at practice. Her touches were spot on, passes crisp and shots were all on frame. Afterwards, they got back to the hotel with a few hours to themselves before dinner. Tobin followed Christen to her room for the promised nap.

Tobin climbed into bed and crawled under the clean white sheets with her head propped up on the headboard and opened her arms. “Bring it in, Pressi.” She said with a small half-smile.

“Oh my god I can’t wait to be asleep” Christen whispered as she peeled her socks off and changed into a clean sleep shirt. She slid under the sheets and into the crook of Tobin’s arm. Christen laid her head on Tobin’s chest and wrapped her arm around her waist, letting out a soft happy moan. Tobin squeezed her in close and breathed in the warm scent from her scalp. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes.

A few hours later, Tobin woke up because Christen was having a dream and starting to stir. They were still wrapped up together, but Christen’s dream was becoming a little more vivid. She was trying to say something, but all that came out was a soft, low moan. 

“Mmmhm…. Yes…. mmhmmmmmm” Christen mumbled as her body started to shift a little. Tobin tried not to move at all, thinking that Christen would drift back to sleep as soon as the lucid part of the dream passed. Another low moan escaped Christen’s lips and she slid a leg over Tobin’s and pushed her center against Tobin’s body. 

“Please… please” Christen mumbled, pushing a little more. Tobin was frozen. 

“Tobin… Yes…. right there” Christen said more coherently as she jerked awake. Her eyes were wide as she adjusted to the light in the room and the scene before her. She realized that it was just a dream but she didn’t know how much she had betrayed herself out loud. She flipped onto her back, off of Tobin and brought her hands to her face which was warm with flush.

Tobin’s stomach was doing backflips and it was all she could do not to smile. She turned to her side and propped herself up on an elbow, resting her head in her hand. 

“Good nap?” Tobin said

“Mmhm-hmm” Christen said, her heart still beating fast. “You?”

“Yeah, Good dream?” Tobin asked as a smile grew across her face

Christen covered her face with her hands and laughed nervously. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod” she said. A moment later, peering at Tobin through her fingers “What did I say?”

“Nothing much.” Tobin said, trying to spare Christen from a little embarrassment “It was just … clear that you were having a little dream about sexytimes.” She said with a smirk.

“Oh my god - do NOT look at me. I’m dying” Christen said as her hands covered her eyes again.

Tobin, laughing softly, “It’s OK Pressi, I won’t mention it again, I’m sorry.” 

Tobin rolled over and got up out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Christen asked

“I’m going to grab a shower.” Tobin said as she slipped into her slides. “I’ll come get you before dinner, ok?”

“Ok” Christen said “Thanks for the nap”

“See you” Tobin said as she left. She walked down the hall back to her room, sliding the keycard through the door. Immediately heading to the bathroom, she turned on the shower as she slid out of her clothes and stepped in. As the warm water flowed over her hair and skin, she wondered if Christen was still in bed, taking care of herself after the work up from her dream. Tobin imagined Christen lying there, her hand snaking its way under the sheets, down her body towards her center. Her finger dipping into her warm wetness. Tobin steadied herself, putting a hand on the shower wall as she felt herself start to gush.


	2. Chapter 2

Christen found herself staring at the ceiling once again, trying to piece together the fragments of her dream. There wasn’t a cohesive story to recall, no progression, just flashes of mouths and fingers and skin and warm bodies and Tobin’s dark eyes, looking right through her. 

It wasn’t the first time she had this dream. 

She picked up her phone and the thought about texting Tobin - asking her to come back. She wished she was brave enough to do it. She put the phone back down on the nightstand.

Instead, she imagined Tobin knocking and Christen opening the door and pulling Tobin back into her room. 

She imagined bringing her hands up to Tobin’s soft warm cheeks and pulling her in close. She can see herself lean in and open her mouth into Tobin’s, coaxing their tongues together. On the bed, Christen inhaled sharply as she could almost feel Tobin’s lips against hers. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

Back to her mind’s eye, Tobin tilted her head to the side, leaning deeper into the kiss, melting into Christen’s soft lips. Christen pushed her body against Tobin’s so they were pressed up against the back of the door. Tobin’s mouth was warm and sweet.

Tobin’s fingers traced down the delicate lines of Christen’s back as she pulled their bodies closer together. Her hand skimmed around Christen’s waist to her tummy where her fingertips were able to find the smallest sliver of skin. 

Christen softly moaned into Tobin’s mouth as the sensation from Tobin’s fingers on her flesh traveled across every inch of her skin. She opened her mouth a bit wider into the kiss, taking Tobin’s silky tongue into her mouth.

The image of the kiss was slow and stirring and Christen could feel herself getting wetter. She slid a hand under her shirt to graze a nipple with the palm of her hand, one than the other. She imagined running her hands up Tobin’s shirt, against the door and making her feel exactly like she felt at this moment. 

She could practically feel the warmth of the skin under Tobin’s shirt, the small flex of her abdominal muscles, the smoothness of the skin at the very top of her leg.

Christen’s hand traced down her tummy, under her shorts as she pictured herself doing the same to Tobin. Fingertips drifting down to Tobin’s center and finding a pool of warmth. 

She can hear Tobin’s sharp inhale of air as Christen’s fingers dip and drag where she wants her the most. 

Christen is working slow wide circles on herself as she pictures her mouth on the warm soft skin of Tobin’s neck.

“God, Chris…. That’s so good… please” she whispers breathlessly as Christen increases the pace of her fingers. She can feel Tobin’s grip tighten on her hips as her moans turn to gasps.

Christen tightens the circles, applying a little more pressure and can see Tobin tilt her head back as her body starts to quake. 

“Ohhh Chris… please….don’t stop” Tobin gasps

Christen’s orgasm rips through her body shooting waves across every inch. She slows her breathing, gets up and heads to the shower.

**T: u ready?**

**C: yes - come get me**

**T: omw**

Tobin arrived at Christen’s door to find it unlocked - the security latch folded across to keep the door propped open. She pushed her way in.

“Hey”

“Hey Tobes - I need one more minute”

“Cool” She said as she made her way over to the chair in the corner. The room smelled like Christen’s shampoo and body wash. It was clean and fresh. 

Christen steadied herself in the mirror, trying to put the embarrassment of the afternoon behind her. She knew that Tobin wouldn’t give her a hard time, but she wanted to center herself so that her face and eyes wouldn’t betray her. Tobin always seemed to know when she was distracted or holding something back.

After more than a few minutes, Tobin popped her head around the corner of the bathroom area. “I thought you said you were ready, Pressi?” She said teasingly with a slow grin

Christen smirked at her through the mirror, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to turn the tables a bit.

“You know Tobin...some of us don’t have it so easy.” 

Tobin rolled her eyes as Christen turned around.

“Some of us can’t run a brush through our hair, pull on jeans and a t-shirt and look amazing.” She said as she gently bumped Tobin with her hip walking past her. “Some of us need just a little more time.” 

“Whatever” Tobin said sluggishly

“I mean, was it difficult to pick out _exactly_ which white t-shirt makes your skin look tannest?” She said with a glint in her eye.

Tobin raised her eyebrows at Christen trying not to smile any wider, “Are you done?”

“Tobin, tell me, is it _hard_ to have eyelashes for days and not require ANY makeup whatsoever?” She said with feigned seriousness.

“You can stop any time.” Tobin replied

Christen was leaning to put her other earring in, smiling wider at Tobin. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked down the hallway past the other rooms, Tobin suppressed the smile that wanted to take up all of the real estate across her face. She was 100% certain that Christen was the most beautiful woman she’d ever known, and each day she became that much more beautiful. She loved the way Christen’s eyes would twinkle when she flirted with her, she could express so much without saying a word.

There were times when Tobin would catch Christen looking at her, watching her, and time stood absolutely still. It was like every ounce of energy in the universe halted at the exact same moment to allow space for the electricity between them. 

Tobin could feel them inching towards something more, but also knew that Christen wasn’t ready. She could sense that Christen was conflicted, but wasn’t exactly about exactly what. What she did know is that she’d wait as long as she had to. When Christen was ready, Tobin would be there.

They made their way across the hotel lobby to the other side to their team conference rooms. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Christen noticed a gaggle of young women gasp and point towards them. She couldn’t make out everything they were saying, but she definitely heard one of them say, “Oh my god, that’s Tobin Heath!”

Another yelled out, “Tobin, I love you!”

Tobin turned for a quick moment and gave a polite wave, and the women shrieked. 

They crossed through the lobby and through the doors to the conference room wing. Christen gave Tobin a small glance, with a smirk across her face.

Tobin looked at her sideways, suppressing a grin. “Just… don’t”

“Tobin, I love you!” Christen said mockingly as she wrapped her hands around Tobin’s arm playfully, bumping into her. Tobin gave her another sideways glance, but not shaking off the contact.

“Is there any part of you that likes it?” Christen asked

Tobin thought about it for a moment as her pace slowed down. She turned to Christen and said, “It’s not real. They don’t love me. They love an idea, a fantasy - something that I’ll never ever be for them.”

“Have you ever hooked up with a fan?” Christen asked 

“What?!” Tobin asked somewhat startled by the question. Christen knows her better than anyone on the planet but this is a subject they have never broached. They’ve never discussed hook-ups or past relationships or anything. They practically grew up together, but somehow managed to navigate away from anything having to do with their love lives. “Have you?!” She asked back.

“I asked you first.” Christen replied with a smile

Tobin stopped walking and paused for a beat too long.

Christen gasped “You have!” She whispered, smiling bigger. 

Tobin could feel the blush start to creep up her neck.

“You totally hooked up with a fan!” Christen said, playfully swatting her shoulder

“It was a long time ago.” Tobin said bashfully

“Oh my god, what happened?” Christen said 

“It was a long time ago - like, a really long time ago”.

“Start talking - tell me everything.” Christen replied

Tobin rolled her eyes and reluctantly continued., “ I was in LA for the summer crashing at Abby’s and we went out one night.” Tobin said, shaking her head, not quite believing or understanding how they ended up here talking about this.

“What happened?” Christen said with rapt attention

Tobin was at a bit of a loss for words, shaking her head. “I don’t know, I was out, they came up and recognized me from the team and…”

“Hold up! Hold up for just one minute” Christen said putting her hand in the air to stop Tobin from talking

“THEM?!?” She asked in astonishment

Tobin smirked, gave a small shrug of her shoulders and started walking again down the hallway, leaving Christen with her mouth hanging open.


	4. Chapter 4

There were so many times, too many to count really, where Christen would render Tobin completely speechless. When she flirted, when she cuddled up innocently, even a simple cock of an eyebrow and a fixed look could completely level Tobin, wiping out any semblance of cool. It wasn’t often she found herself being able to do the same to Christen, but when she did, she reveled in it.

She sauntered down the hallway, and made her way into the conference room where the team had gathered for dinner.

She put her bag down at a table where Lindsay and Emily were already seated.

“What uppppp?” Tobin said lightly

“‘Sup Tobes” Lindsay said with a mouth half full of salad  
Tobin walked over to the food and grabbed a plate. By that time, Christen had managed to collect herself and had entered the room and was a few feet behind Tobin at the buffet and Tobin pretended not to notice.

Tobin served herself some salad, french beans and quinoa. She caught up to Kelley in line who was serving herself some chicken from the chafing dish. Kelley was holding the serving spoon and raised her eyebrows to Tobin, silently offering to serve her. Tobin nodded and moved her plate closer to Kelley. By this time, Christen was right behind Tobin in line.

“Can I have another?” Tobin asked

“Ohhh, Toby’s hungry tonight!” Kelley said playfully

Tobin picked up a crouton from her salad, popped it into her mouth and turned to lock eyes with Christen.

“Well, you know, sometimes you feel like two…” Tobin said as she winked at Christen.

Christen, who’s blush from earlier had not completely faded rolled her eyes at Tobin, but the smile gave her away.

Back at the table, Kelley, Tobin and Christen sat down as Emily and Lindsay were in the middle of a conversation discussing the impending plans for the evening. They were awarded with a precious day off the next day and the team was hatching a plan for a night out. Christen sat next to Tobin and once again, Tobin’s leg rested against hers.

There was nothing better than the night before a day off. The team always managed to find a bar with cheap drinks and a good jukebox and could just be friends hanging out together. No battling for roster spots/ starting positions - just friends being together.

“How far away?” Lindsay asked

“Like, 10 minutes tops” Emily said

“Sonny, this place better not be lame.” Kelley said

“It’s not!” Emily said in a higher pitch “Ask Rose - we checked it out! Not only does this place have a pool table and a full bar, but I will be there with my dope jams which will make it truly awesome!.”

“Ugh…” Kelley said dubiously

“I can NOT believe you are doubting me!” Emily said incredulously 

Kelley rolled her eyes

Emily continued, “I’m sure there was a time when you were young and cool, but that was long ago, so you cannot be trusted to find a place to hang. THAT responsibility is all mine.”

The table chucked and Kelley and Emily continued their banter.

“How’s your dinner?” Tobin said to Christen. There was nothing in her voice, nothing loaded about it, Tobin wanted to get them back to normal.

“It’s good! I’m starving.” Christen said “You’re going out tonight, right?”

“Oh yeah” Tobin replied. She loved the way they could switch modes so easily. Loved the way that they could read each other so well and adjust. Tobin loved the way they could play off of each other, how each took the occasional opportunity to command the direction of their exchange. As much as that dynamic would fuel her deepest desires, she also craved the straightforward friendship that existed without guile. 

After dinner, the team arrived at the spot. It was early enough in the evening that they were able to take over most of the tables. Emily and Rose descended upon the bar, charming their way to gain access and control over the music system. Emily queued up her playlist, a makeshift dance floor followed and the night officially had officially begun.

Tobin and Lindsay headed to the bar to get drinks and to continue a conversation they were having about the Premier League as the rest of the team scattered to dance or play pool. 

They evening progressed unhurriedly. The bar remained relatively empty, with the team taking up most of the space. Everyone was in good form and relaxed knowing that they had a full day off the next day. 

Christen loved dancing. She loved dancing with her friends when there was nobody to impress and nobody to intrude. They could sing and dance and make each other laugh. It was the perfect balance to life at camp where it almost always felt like a battle. This was light. It was joy. They all knew that there would be a few more cuts, they couldn’t all be picked, but they didn’t have to worry about that tonight. They could just be friends. Friends who had grown up together, often taking the place of mothers and sisters as they lived through some of the most extraordinary circumstances anyone could.

She and Becky Sauerbraun were singing and dancing along to Lizzo, when Christen caught Tobin’s eye from across the room. Tobin was leaning against the bar with a small smile on her face, just watching Christen with soft eyes. Tobin was overwhelmed with the sight before her. Christen’s face glowed with love and laughter, her body movements were smooth and sexy as she twirled and grooved with her friends. She was existing purely in the moment and Tobin had never seen anything so purely beautiful. 

The warmth from Tobin’s gaze made Christen’s skin tingle, every inch of her buzzing. She wanted to pull Tobin on to the dance floor so she could wrap her arms around her neck and draw her close, but she didn’t want this feeling to end. She didn’t want this anticipation and desire to die. As tortuous as it was, she loved the secret moments they stole from everyone else. She loved the knees touching under the table, the brush of fingers as they passed on the field, the full eyes and small smiles they shared with only each other. She lived for the slow burn of their bodies being pulled like magnets towards each other. It felt inevitable and inescapable that they would end up in each other’s arms, but Christen wasn’t done with the build.

After a few more songs, Christen made her way to the bar, the surging tide of warmth spreading across her chest as she moved closer to Tobin’s body.

She pulled the curls off the back of her neck and exhaled, never taking her eyes off Tobin.

“Is that water for me?” She asked

“Yes - thought you might be thirsty” Tobin said, with a crooked half-smile “You looked great out there, Chris… really good.”

“You should join me next time.” Christen replied coyly as she took a sip of the ice-water

Tobin smiled a little wider.

“I like watching.” Tobin said

“Yeah?”

Tobin looked at Christen and drew her in with dark eyes. “Yeah, I like watching the way you move your body.” 

Christen could feel the heat start to twirl deep inside. She could feel the unyielding rush of helplessness start to take hold. She looked at Tobin’s hand resting on the bar, her long elegant fingers inches from her elbow. She wanted that hand on her body, she could feel her nipples start to harden just imagining what they would feel like under Tobin’s fingertips.

Tobin wanted to lean in and kiss her. She wanted it so badly, but she wouldn’t allow herself to make the first move, that would be up to Christen. She could see the blush start to creep up the caramel skin on Christen’s neck. She could see that Christen was having a harder time maintaining eye-contact. 

“It does something to me, Chris. The way you move, I don’t know how to explain it. It just… does something” Tobin said

Christen’s own heart started to swell. She took another sip of her water. She could feel Tobin’s eyes on her, but couldn’t look up.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m going to step outside and get some air.” Tobin said, leaning into Christen’s ear

Tobin moved past Christen, keeping the smallest of distances between their bodies and walked out the door. The night air felt good against her skin. The sky was speckled with stars that were visible despite the ambient light of the city surrounding her.

She didn’t know if Christen would follow her. Didn’t know if her words a few minutes earlier were too strong, too forward. She leaned against the exterior brick of the building and tried to ground herself. 

She opened her eyes as Christen rounded the corner of the door. Her green eyes were brigh and looking straight through her.

“Tobin, let’s go” Christen said in a soft definitive voice as she reached out and took Tobin’s hand. 

Back at the hotel, they walked to Christen’s room and made their way inside. 

Christen closed the door, turned in the entryway and closed the space between her body and Tobin’s. Her green eyes blazed with intent as she raised her hands to either side of Tobin’s face and pulled her in. Her lips pressed against Tobin’s and she gently opened her mouth, coaxing their tongues together. Tobin’s lips were so soft, softer than Christen had ever imagined. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster.

Tobin tilted her head to the side, leaning deeper into the kiss, melting into Christen’s mouth.

Her fingers traced down the delicate lines of Christen’s back as she pulled their bodies closer together. Her hand skimmed around Christen’s waist to her tummy where her fingertips were able to find the smallest sliver of skin. 

Christen softly moaned into Tobin’s mouth as the sensation from Tobin’s fingers on her flesh traveled across every inch of her skin. She opened her mouth a bit wider into the kiss, taking Tobin’s slippery tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was slow and stirring. 

Tobin snaked her fingertips under the hem of Christen’s shirt and slowly guided them up over her ribs, pausing to trace light circles on her tummy as she inched higher. 

Tobin’s hands moved up, fingertips at the edge of Christen’s bra. Her thumbs traced wide circles over each breast and then glided back down to Christen’s waist. Christen moaned in Tobin’s mouth again, this time more urgently as she desperately wanted Tobin’s hands back on her breasts. She arched her back, pressing herself into Tobin’s chest.

Tobin gathered the hem of Christen’s shirt around her fingers and pulled back from the kiss for a moment. Christen opened, to see a honey brown ocean looking right through her. Tobin held her gaze as she raised Christen’s shirt over her head, only then breaking eye contact to take in the sight before her. Tobin had seen Christen in the locker room in various stages of undress plenty of times, but she had never seen anything like this. Christen was wearing an understated black lace balconette bra, which exposed the golden skin on the top of her breasts. She reached around and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the ground.

“You’re so beautiful, Chris...my god - so completely beautiful.” Tobin said, barely able to get the words out as she leaned back into Christen’s mouth.

Christen wasn’t sure she had ever felt so beautiful or wanted.

“I want to feel your skin on me” Christen said, breathlessly, as she pulled Tobin’s t-shirt up over her head. She returned to the kiss and pulled Tobin’s bare chest against hers. Tobin’s skin was warm and smooth and her breasts softly pushed into Christen’s. Tobin’s breath hitched as they made contact which caused both of them kiss each other with more insistence.

Tobin ran the palms of her hands over Christen’s ribs and up to her breasts as her thumbs brushed over her nipples. Christen gasped and rolled her head towards the ceiling, and Tobin’s mouth attached itself to Christen’s neck. Tobin continued to roll Christen’s nipples with her thumbs, flicking back and forth with varying degrees of pressure. Christen could feel herself start to throb all over and was pretty sure she could come just from this.

Tobin laid a line of open mouth kisses under Christen’s jaw and down her neck and then traced her tongue back up again to her ear.

“You taste so good, I want to taste you everywhere.” Tobin hummed in her ear, applying more pressure to her nipples.

“Tobin…” Christen said, breathlessly

“I want to make you feel so good” Tobin whispered

“Tobin… you are… so much” Christen moaned  
Tobin returned her mouth to Christen’s with a fury and Christen moved them towards the bed. When the back of her knees met the mattress, her fingers made their way to the front of Tobin’s jeans which she quickly unbuttoned. She hooked her thumbs around the side and inched them down over Tobin’s hips. Tobin shook the jeans off of her legs and removed Christen’s skirt the same way. 

Christen sat on the bed, and positioned herself in the center and pulled Tobin’s naked body on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin positioned her hips in between Christen’s legs, and held herself up by her forearms, burying her face against Christen’s neck. 

“God Chris, you feel so good” Tobin drawled as she dragged her teeth up the column of Christen’s neck and gently tugged on her earlobe.

Christen ran her hands up Tobin’s ribs until she was cupping both of her breasts. Softly, she rolled both nipples between her fingers as she raised her center into Tobin’s. Tobin started breathing heavier into Christen’s ear as the tugs on her nipples slowly got stronger.

“Mhmmm, Chris….. God that feels good - you are making me so wet” Tobin said breathlessly.

Christen turned her head, urging Tobin to turn towards her so she could take her plump lower lip into her mouth. With a small tug and nip, Christen released it from her mouth and leaned her head back into the pillow. Tobin opened her eyes to see Christen smiling beneath her.

“I’ve spent so much time thinking about that lip” Christen said sweetly and Tobin couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful girl beneath her. 

Christen then leaned back up for a kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. She pushed her tongue into Tobin’s mouth and resuming the grind against her center. Tobin moaned into her mouth, finding Christen’s rhythm and matching the movement of her hips. She could feel her wetness start to coat her upper thighs.

“Roll over” Christen whispered into Tobin’s mouth. As she did and as Christen positioned herself on top, she wrapped her lips around Tobin’s nipple, alternating between gentle sucks and flicks with her tongue. Tobin pushed her head back against the pillow and moaned Christen’s name.

Christen moved to Tobin’s other nipple, showing it just as much love as the first. 

“Jesus Chris” Tobin moaned again, opening her legs wider and wrapping them around Christen’s back. 

Christen opened her eyes so look at Tobin, whose normally soft face was tense with want and yearning. 

She unlatched from Tobin’s breast and made her way further down Tobin’s tummy, placing open mouth, soft kisses from her abs down to the tops of her thighs. As the kisses started to centralize, she urged Tobin to open her legs more. 

“You’re so beautiful” Christen said, looking up at Tobin from between her legs “You look so good like this”

Tobin’s brow was slightly furrowed and she was biting her lower lip. “Please Chris...put your mouth on me” she whispered.

Christen looked at Tobin’s pussy and gently spread it a little more open with her hands. Tobin gasped and her head hit the pillow again.

Christen ran the tip of her nose up through Tobin’s folds, just ghosting past her throbbing clit. She repeated this a few times and then explored a little deeper with her tongue. Tobin moaned deeply as she felt Christen’s warm mouth finally make contact. 

Christen made long sweeps up Tobin’s center and then followed with wide circles around her clit. Each pass was the slightest bit stronger, the circle just a little bit tighter. Tobin’s moans were quickly becoming a little more urgent and she placed her hand over Christen’s which was wrapped around the top of her leg. 

“Please… Christen” Tobin gasped “Please fuck me”

Christen brought two fingers up to Tobin’s entrance, holding them there for a beat, until she could hear Tobin whimper. They glided in so easily and Christen worked them into a steady pace as she wrapped her mouth around Tobin’s clit. 

Christen increased the pace of her fingers as they plunged deep into Tobin.


	7. Chapter 7

As Tobin started to wake up, pieces of the previous night started to crystallize in her mind. Bodies moving together, hands and mouths warm and wanting. The white sheets felt cool and crisp against her naked skin, but she wanted warmth. She rolled over to nuzzle up against a sleeping Christen, but was met with an empty bed.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and listening for any indication that she wasn’t alone in the hotel room. 

She quickly pulled on some clothes and searched for her phone, hoping it would provide some answers. She didn’t want to let her mind get ahead of her, but she was suddenly nervous. She and Christen blew way the hell past the boundaries that existed before and they were probably in store for some good old-fashioned processing.

She picked up her phone, quickly scrolled to her messages. Nothing. Something about this felt very very off. She quickly fired off a quick message.

**Tobin: Hey - where did you go? **

She waited for the message to go through as having been delivered and hoped that she’d quickly see the bubbles pop up indicating that a response would soon arrive. Nothing.

“Fuck!” she muttered to herself, her nerves starting to escalate. 

She gathered the rest of her stuff from the floor of Christen’s room and made her way across the empty hotel room to the door. She wanted to get back to her own room so she could figure out what to do next. 

Tobin tried not to look at the blank screen on her phone as the elevator carried her to the floor of her room. She could still taste Christen on her tongue, which did nothing to calm her down. Everything felt increasingly disjointed. Last night was great - why did she disappear? Did Tobin do something wrong? They were so connected last night, both of them so very into each other and the many many ways they made each other feel good. It was absolutely real, could Christen not feel that? Her mind was quickly racing away from her. 

She walked quickly down the hall to her room and made her way inside. She turned on the shower and shed her clothes quickly. She needed to get the smell of sex and taste of Christen off of her if she had any hope of finding her and fixing whatever she feared might be wrong. She had to be able to think clearly, and every time her tongue hit the top of her mouth, she could taste one of Christen’s orgasms spilling into her mouth.

She bathed as quickly as possible. With a towel wrapped around her body, she sat on the edge of her bed with the blank phone in her hand. Typing and deleting and typing again, she finally lands on something and hits send.

**Tobin: Chris, please answer. I’m kind of worried. Are you OK?**

“Fuck!” Tobin said, louder this time as she spiked her phone onto the mattress. She thought about texting her teammates to see if anyone had seen her this morning, but didn’t want to invite a ton of questions. Without talking to Christen first, she had no idea what to say to anyone else anyway.

She gets dressed again, pulling on joggers and a hoodie and throwing her hair up in the messiest of messy buns. Scouring the lobby of the hotel seems like a better use of time than stewing in her room waiting for her phone to buzz, so she heads out of her room and back to the elevator. 

She thinks to herself that her best bet might be to grab one of the team cars and drive around a bit to some of the neighborhood hangs that the team has adopted this trip. She scans the tables in the hotel restaurant as she makes her way across the lobby. 

She’s stopped dead in her tracks as she sees Christen coming back into the lobby through the revolving door. 

Christen has sunglasses on and an unreadable expression.

Tobin feels her hands go clammy as she tries to muster up some kind of voice.

“Chris?” Tobin says softly.

Christen takes off her sunglasses giving Tobin the briefest of glances before moving her gaze to the ground. Her once twinkling, shiny green eyes looking sad and puffy. Tobin wonders how long she had cried this morning.

Tobin takes a small step forward. “Chris… will you talk to me?” She whispered. She wanted to scoop Christen into her arms and hold her and kiss away all of her tears. She wanted to hold her tight until she felt safe and warm. She wanted to open her chest and let Christen crawl right inside.

“Not here. Let’s go upstairs” Christen said softly, not making eye contact.

They stepped into the elevator and Tobin felt like the walls were closing in on her. She felt like she was shrinking in her skin. She could feel her face start to tighten as the tears just below the surface threatened to break.

They walked down the hall in what felt like the emotional opposite of the night before. About 12 hours ago, every cell in Tobin’s body was charged and buzzing. Now, she felt like her heart was about to be shattered. Last night, she felt complete and connected, like she and Christen were finally figuring out the full purpose and depth of their connection. Now, Tobin felt utterly alone.

Tobin closed the hotel room door behind her and held her breath, waiting for Christen to speak.

Christen turned around with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “Have we ruined everything?” She said, barely above a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobin could feel the sharp pressure collect just behind her eyes. She took a few steps towards Christen, not wanting to move too fast or too far for fear of scaring her. Seeing Christen so upset was breaking Tobin’s heart, she didn’t think she’d ever recover if she saw Christen physically recoil.

“Chris...no..nothing is ruined” she said softly

Christen brought her hands up over her face as she let out a few soft sobs.

“Chris, please look at me.” Tobin pleaded, taking another small step forward. 

Christen’s hands slowly slid off of her face and rested across her chest. She slowly brought her eyes up to Tobin, whose eyes expressed equal parts warmth and fear. 

“Chris... nothing is ruined. Nothing has to be ruined.” Tobin said. “Can we just, uh, can we sit down and talk?”

Christen nodded and moved to one of the beds, tucking her feet under her legs. Tobin wanted to sit on the bed next to her, but opted for the other bed, still mindful of respecting Christen’s space. 

Tobin took a deep breath as she sat down and gathered herself for the conversation they were about to have. 

“Chris, I’m crazy about you. I’ve been crazy about you for a long time and I thought last night was beautiful. You are my very best friend in the world and if you don’t feel the same way about me, we can go back to being friends. I promise you that I will deal with it on my own and won’t ever put any pressure on you to be anything more than friends… best friends. I promise you that I will not ruin it.” Tobin wanted to go on, but she knew that her voice would break at the next sentence, and she didn’t want to make Christen feel guilty for not sharing her feelings.

Christen’s eyes welled up with fresh tears as she let Tobin’s words sink in. 

“Tobin… I…” Christen started to say

“It’s OK, Chris. I know I layed alot on you. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way about me… about us. I just figure that I need to be 100% honest about the way I feel so that you and I can figure out how to move forward. You are so special to me… so important” Tobin could feel her heart starting to break, but she pushed the feelings down. She couldn’t fall apart in front of Christen - that wouldn’t be fair. She braced herself and gathered up all the strength she could in order to get them through this conversation intact and would work on grieving later.

Christen looked at the vulnerable woman before her. She didn’t think she had ever seen Tobin look so small or so beautiful.

“Tobin, I’m in love with you. Completely and totally in love with you.” Christen finally said.

“What?” Tobin whispered, tears now breaking through the surface.

“I love you.” Christen said “I love you so much and it scares me so much. The thought of losing you of losing this absolutely terrifies me. I don’t think I could…”

Tobin got up and sat down on the bed close to Christen.

“Chris” she said, gently wiping a tear away from Christen’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Why are you breaking us up before we have a chance to be together?” Tobin said with a soft smile.

Christen let out a soft laugh and leaned her face into Tobin’s hand.

“Chris, I love you too. You’re not going to lose me.”

“You can’t know that. Not for certain.” Christen said as the fear started to creep back into her mind.

“You’re right, I don’t know what will happen. But I do know that I choose you.” Tobin said as she moved her hands to Christen’s. “I choose you and I always will, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Tobin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Christen’s forehead.

“It’s always been you, Chris”

Christen brought her hands up to Tobin’s face and pulled her close until their lips met.


End file.
